Big Time Olympians
by GothicGhostQueen
Summary: Adopted from Logan Henderson Is Mine. 4 new girls come to the Palm Woods with a reason. But what's the reason?  Find out in Big Time Oylmpians - Hiatus


Big Time Olympians

Adopted by: IAmPhantom

Created by: Logan Henderson Is Mine

Name: Sophia Drake McCartle

Nickname: Drake

Hair Color:Dark Brown

Hair Style:Very choppy and uneven grown out bangs Long Her tips are constantly getting singed by fire Her hair is either up or down depending on what she's doing and she wears bandanas to keep her bangs out (NO SHE'S NOT GOING FOR JAMES! LOL)

Eye Color:Deep Chocolate brown with hints of orange

Skin Tone:Darkish Tanish

Any unordinary physicle trait: She scars easily so she has multiple scars around her body

Tom Boy/Girlie Girl etc.:Tom BOY!

Favorite outfit:Her Osiris sneakers that are blue orange green purple and black;A pair of worn oil filled jeans; A BTR t-shirt; her lucky surf board necklace; her bead necklace;sunglasses; and a flat brim red sox hat (sue me! I'm a sox fan! xD)

Style:Sneakers Combat boots Flip Flops or No shoes at all;Jeans Bball shorts and sweats; t-shirts (music sports etc) sports jerseys;necklaces;hats;sunglasses;sweatshirts

Family:

Mom-Joanne-Dead :(

Dad-Hephaestus-Like a bajilion years old!

Personality:Smart;Wild;Fun;Loose;Strong;Athletic;Sarcastic;Crazy(in a good way)

Age:16

Birthday:March 2, 1995

Does she like sports? What sport?:All Hockey

Hobbies:Hockey;Eating(lol);Basketball;trombone;drums;acting;singing;dancing;pranking;building;surfing;snowboarding;skateboarding;wrestling her brothers;football

Nationality: Italian German Swedish Polish Irish (Russian?)

Special Talents:She can easily make weapons traps etc and is pretty good at hand to hand combat. She can also control fire (that's how she's like Leo)

BTR BOY: Logan

~~~

Name: Dylan Mai Reyes

Nickname: Dyl or Skittles

Hair Color: Black

Hair Style: Wavy, goes a little past her shoulders

Eye Color:Hazel/green

Skin Tone:Tan

Any unordinary physical trait: Her eyes are a hazel/green but when she is angry they turn brown and when she is very realaxed they turn greenish

Tom Boy/Girlie Girl etc.: Tomboy

Favorite outfit: Her I Heart hightops Converse,skinny jeans, her Despicable Me Minion shirt,with her purple hoodie,purple and gray knitted fingerless gloves and her Purple hairbow

Style: Plain T-shirts, Graphic Tees(Funny Sayings, Characters, etc), skinny jeans, jean shorts, and sneakers(Converse, Nike,Reebok,etc)

Family:

Mom: Carolynn Reyes

Dad: Hermes

Sisters: none

Brothers: Hayden(twin)

Personality: She is a very smart,clever,honest,caring,and brave girl. She is never afraid to speak her mind or defend her family and friends. She is sarcastic which,most of the time, gets her in trouble. She is very devious at times but she is a trustworthy girl. She loves to cause chaos with her bro, Hayden.

Age: 15

Birthday: November 13

Does she like sports? What sport? Heck yea! She likes basketball,soccer,swimming,football,and hockey.

Hobbies: Dancing,Reading,Playing her trombone,or drawing.

Nationality: Dominican,Ecuadorian,and Asian.

Special Talents: She is a great dancer and singer, and a great plan maker because of her father's side. She can run super fast and pick pocket anyone within a couple of seconds

Anything I left out: BTR Guy: Kendall

~~~~

Name: Megan Layla O'Conner

Nickname: She just goes by Megan and hates when people call her Meg.

Hair Color: Dirty Blonde

Hair Style: Wavy, about down to 3 inches above her waist, has really long bangs that she usually wears in a part to the left.

Eye Color: Blue

Skin Tone: Slightly tanned. Not fair but not too tan.

Any unordinary physicle trait: Her lips get super red when it's cold. It looks like she's wearing bright red lip stick.

Tom Boy/Girlie Girl etc.: Tomboy but still has some girly touches.

Favorite outfit: Her white tank top with a black, open vest over it. Dark wash shorts with a brown belt and her white wedge flip flops.

Style: Casual with a girly touch but will not wear a skirt no matter what. She will wear a dress but not unless she's goign to a party.

Family: Dionysus-Dad

Miranda-Mom

Patrick-Step Dad

Danielle-Step Sister

Kayla-Step Sister

Personality: Fun loving and out-going. She loves a good party and loves to meet new people. She doesn't have a shy bone in her body and doesn't care what anyone thinks of her. She is a great talker but is also a great listener and will do anything for her friends no matter what it is.

Age: 16

Birthday: January 2nd

Does she like sports? What sport?: She loves sports and really loves football, baseball, and basketball.

Hobbies: Sports, playing games, having fun, talking, and making new friends.

Nationality: Irish but she doesn't look it.

Special Talents: She can throw awesome parties, she can eliminate awkward silence, and she can make anything fun.

Anything I left out: BTR Boy: James

~~~~

Name: Alexa Marie Fenix

Nickname: Ally

Hair Color: Black(I don't dye it) :)

Hair Style: Emo/Scene

Eye Color: Deep gray

Skin Tone: Fairly tanned

Any unordinary physical trait: My nails grow really long, but yet they don't get in the way of anything. They're really tough too.

Tom Boy/Girlie Girl etc.: Tom Boy/Scene/Emo

Favorite outfit: Panda Hat, Emo-striped gloves(black and white), stripped black tube top, Black denim skinnies, converse knee tops, small black/white jacket to go over the tube top, saints bracelet, "A" pendent necklace, medium eyeliner.

Style: Emo/Scene/Punk Rock So a lot of stripes and dark colors.

Family:

Mom-Maria-Dead

Dad-Martin-Dead

Aunt(I'm living with her)-Guadalupe-35

Personality: I'm an awesome person but if you mess with my friends or family, I become your worst nightmare. I used to cut myself(depending on what happens, i still do), I'm actually the weird kind of weird, like I can be happy during one period of time and then I can totally crash the next day. But I can still have a good time, like I can break the silence by laughing at something that happened yesterday or I can make a room fall dead silent in five seconds :D

Age: 15

Birthday: 12/12/95

Does she like sports? What sport?: Any sport, kick-boxing and soccer mostly

Hobbies: I kick-box, DJ(im learning), graffiti art, volunteer for the Give Every Child A Chance foundation, eat, watch TV, Draw Anime, Play on the girl's football team(I'm quarterback :D), i also laugh...A LOT! :D

Nationality: I'm a mix of Italian and Mexican(I learned through family how to speak both fluently)

Special Talents: I sing, play piano and trumpet. The funny part is I can scream professionally for about two hours and still sing like if nothing happened :D

Anything I left out: I've been an orphan since I was three and my favorite BTR guy is my boo, Carlos! :D please pick me, won't hate you at all if you don't. :D

**The Guys: *everyone but Kendall has a stepmother***

**Carlos Garcia-**

**Mother – **

**Father – human**

**Logan Mitchell –**

**Mother – Athena**

**Father – human**

**James Diamond**

**Mother – Aphrodite**

**Father – human**

**Kendall Knight**

**Mother – human**

**Father – Poseidon**

**The Girls : *they all have step fathers**

**Jo Taylor –**

**Mother –human**

**Father – Apollo**

**Camille Roberts-**

**Mother – human**

**Father – Apollo**

_**Non-demigods:**_

_**Katie Knight-**_

_**Mother- human**_

_**Father –human**_


End file.
